You're Never Alone
by YuriChan220
Summary: Someone will always be there for you. Dedicated to Major Mike Powell III


**You're Never Alone**

 **Pairing: Fate x Signum**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Welp….ehehe~! This is for you, Mikey-kun, since you have a "soft spot" for this pairing and kinda wouldn't shut up about it. So why not? Ehehe~! A-anyways….please enjoy!**

Fate wakes up at a place that's not familiar. Her eyes flutter open as her vision starts to clear up. Bright lights shine above her and when her vision clears all the way, she sits up, groaning, finding herself in some room on a bed under warm covers. She looks around for a moment before feeling pain on her abdomen. She checks to see that it's bandaged. Plus her left arm and cheek.

"Wh-what…?" She asks herself as she looks around again. She realizes that she's at the infirmary after a long hard battle. Where is everyone else? Where's Nanoha and Hayate?

Just then, the door opens and a familiar young woman walks in. "Testarossa? Are you feeling okay?"

"S-Signum?" the blonde gasps.

The pinkette walks closer towards her bedside with a worried expression. "You were hurt pretty badly…protecting Takamachi and Yagami there. That was pretty brave, but also dangerous."

"But…but I had to…" the soft-spoken blonde says. "Otherwise, they would be the ones who would get hurt and might have died after that attack…."

"Lucky you have survived," Signum says. "Does it still hurt anywhere?"

Fate nods and points to her abdomen. Signum takes a look at it. It's still perfectly bandaged, but the blonde can still feel a bit of pain.

"Here, let me treat it okay?" The pinkette carefully takes off the bandages, revealing the wound on her stomach, which is only a bruise, but it's still hurts.

Fate whimpers a little as Signum puts a little disinfectant on a rag and then applies it on the wound. Though she's gentle, she can still feel the pain, making her wince a little.

"Don't worry, Testarosa," Signum assures her. "It will only take a moment. Just relax."

The soft-spoken blonde tries to take deep, shaky breaths to relax herself as Signum continues to treat her wound. It is then that Fate decides to pop the question that's been on her mind since she woke up.

"Wh-where's Nanoha and Hayate? Are they okay?" she asks.

"Yes," Signum replies, staying focused on treating the wound. "They're actually fine thanks to you. Otherwise, they'd be in here with you."

"I-I see…" She can feel tears running from her eyes, not only because her two childhood friends are safe and sound, but the fact that someone like Signum is there for her, treating her wounds.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to cry," Signum immediately takes notice and stops what she's doing to come closer to the soft-spoken blonde.

"I'm sorry…" Fate tries to wipe them, but the endless tears keep falling. "I know I shouldn't be crying like this, but…but…I thought I was going to be alone…just like before. And even though Nanoha and Hayate couldn't be there for me….you did…and that… _sniff_ …that makes me so happy…"

"Oh, Testarossa…" Signum gently and slowly embraces the blonde woman. "All of us are with you. Just remember that. You're never alone, okay?"

Fate only nods, sniffling as she returns the embrace. Once Signum pulls away, she continues to treat her wound until she cleans it up and puts on new bandages around her. It actually feels a lot better since the pink haired woman treated her wound.

"Feeling better?" Signum asks as she closes up the first-aid kit.

"Yes, a lot better," Fate replies with a smile. "Thank you so much, Signum."

The pink haired woman lets out a light chuckle when all of a sudden, Fate manages to lean in, take her cheek to make her face her and press her lips against hers. Signum's eyes widen for a bit from the surprise kiss, but due to Fate's kiss being so passionate and gentle, her eyes flutter shut, relaxing her body and returning the kiss. The two pull away as Fate blushes heavily and slightly turns away while fiddling with her fingers.

"Th-this is also a thank you…" Fate says, bashfully. "I-I mean ummm…"

Signum just smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "I appreciate it, Testarossa. Thank you. I'll be going now."

"Okay. See you later."

With that, Signum leaves the room with Fate just sitting there for a moment, raising her hand to touch her lips and then smile.

Meanwhile, Signum's back is against the door, doing the same thing. The feeling of Fate's lips pressed against hers was so soft and moist. She's eager to feel those lips again someday.

"Heh….someday, huh?" she says to herself. "I'm pretty sure…I love Testarossa…from the bottom of my heart."


End file.
